Packed
by Nekoblue7
Summary: It’s a military ceremony day and Ed got a uniform, an empty locker room and a naughty colonel. Yaoi, RoyxEd, One-shot.


**Title:** Packed

**Genre:** Smut/slight humor/AU

**Pairings:** RoyxEd

**Rate:** R-18

**Summary:** It's a military ceremony day and Ed got a uniform, an empty locker room and a naughty colonel.

**DISCLAIMER:** I obviously don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**A.N.:** Specially made for Amethyst-eyed Koneko. I promised to her "3 Piece" but it was driving me nuts with the translation so I decided to write this one. One-shot inspired by another doujinshi from Ninekoks circle. It's unrevised, I need a beta reader for God sake... :(

* * *

Roy finished zipping his pants, the other men was gone. The locker room was so quiet and calm; he would hate to have people making comments about his vanities. Damn he wasn't called "the ladies' man" for nothing! The black-haired man looked at the mirror and adjusted each stray locks of hair combing it with gel. Today was the New Year's annual ceremony, and he got his best outfit. _Yeah Mustang, you're ready to kill_ – he posed and adjusted his shirt. Good looking was his trademark besides the smirk and the flame alchemy; definitely he was a winner. He smirked when he recalled the big prize he got – but in Ed's case he seemed more the _small _prize. But it's what they say, small packs come with the best surprises.

Speaking on the devil, the door was bursted wide open and the said shrimp walked in followed by Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"What the hell is this?"

Edward showed up a military uniform to his commanding officer's nose.

"Sorry sir… I tried to convince him."

Riza seemed slightly embarrassed for being at the men's locker room.

"A uniform Fullmetal." Roy smirked.

"I know it asshole! I wanna know WHY I have to use it damnit!"

"For today's ceremony, we received orders to use uniform." Roy closed his locker and gazed at Hawkeye "Lieutenant, how much time do we have?"

"An hour sir." She answered quickly.

"Fuck you bastard! I don't want it." the small blonde yelled and handed it to Hawkeye.

"You will Fullmetal. It's an order." Roy glared at the blonde and trying for at least once imput some good sense in the blonde.

"I can't use it…" Ed muttered and averted his eyes.

"Why not?"

The colonel grinned amused. This reaction wasn't expected from Edward.

"_Size_ smartass."

The small alchemist blushed.

"I'm sorry if we don't have dwarfed sizes Fullmetal."

Roy grinned and waited for the outburst of anger.

Ed's face quickly became as red as a tomato and the teen clenched his teeth. Then his anger came out, in a form of a direct hit on the Colonel's stomach and the man collapsed on the floor. Clutching his stomach for several minutes, Roy cursed his tongue and Ed's "height problems". At least he didn't hit his face, mostly because the shortie couldn't reach. When the pain eased, he rose from the floor and sat on a chair, watching the lieutenant making the adjustments for Ed's outfit. She took almost forty minutes to finish it.

"Wow… it's pretty good." The blonde examined her work and now the outfit suited him perfectly "Thanks Lieutenant!"

"I just made temporary adjustments. You should hurry up to the ceremony place."

"Lieutenant go ahead, I will take Fullmetal in a minute." Roy stood and fixed his outfit again. He looked at the mirror for the last time and comb his hair.

"C'mon stupid colonel, we're late." Ed crossed his arms impatiently.

"I'm always covering your ass, if wasn't me you probably would be adverted for insubordination."

The black-haired man glared at the blonde.

"Don't make me laugh bastard, I know that you like to cover it." Ed smirked "Besides you deserved that punch."

The Colonel smirked back "After the ceremony then," he pulled the blonde for a kiss "I'll get my payment."

"Piss of Mustang! If someone caught us?" the small alchemist yelled "Let's go asshole."

"Okay you won. Let's go." Roy sighed disappointed and opened the door for Edward.

* * *

"The newest politic is the key for…" that boring voice echoed on the central court.

That was a pretty sunny morning, but the heat was insupportable. The entire army was there, standing in perfect lines and columns listening to the highest rank officers about the New Year's plans of action. Used to travel and never standing by anywhere, it made Edward want to puke. He saw that "blue sea" formed by the soldiers dressed in uniform and wondered why he joined the army.

At certain point the heat started to make him dizzy. Automail wasn't projected for high temperature's conditions. His vision blurred and he was trembling.

"Shit… not here… don't wanna pass out in front of these people."

Ed muttered to himself and held still. Mustang was at his side and probably would make fun of his face if this happen.

"Fullmetal, are you ok? You're getting paler."

Roy whispered while glancing down at him.

"Fuck you Mustang. I'm fine." The blonde answered harshly.

Glancing around, the colonel saw that nobody was paying any attention to them. Deliberately, the older man grabbed the teen's trembling hand. Probably Ed would be suffering from the heat and panic to be in public. He always seemed avoid to people.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ed glared at him.

"Nothing." Roy gazed down and smiled slightly. The haven man increased the pressure of his hand and noticed that the teen was accepting the small gesture. The trembling eased, but Ed felt his cheeks getting hot.

"It's embarrassing."

Ed whispered.

"I won't leave you."

There wasn't any doubt on the man's words. Edward felt secretly happy for hearing him.

"I know." The teen smiled slightly.

* * *

Everybody was gone again, and the locker room was empty. Except by two desperate bodies pressing against each other. The taller man pinned loudly the smaller against the cold metal locker.

"Ouch!" the teen yelled "It hurts bastard!"

"You like it." his mouth was covered by a ravage kiss "You seems to be okay now."

"Yeah whatever." Ed rolled his eyes. The older man was now opening the buttons of his shirt "Ah… if someone else walk in?"

"We're safe. I locked the room with alchemy." Roy fought against Ed's shirt and grinned satisfied looking at the boy's hard nipples. They were just inviting him to suck them.

"Ah… ah!" the teen moaned "D-don't…" he said between moans.

"I told you, after the ceremony I wanted my payment." He pressed the small body against the locker again and sucked hard Ed's nipples.

"I'm not your fuck pet." The blonde glared annoyed.

"You're my lover…" the black-haired man lowered his other hand over Ed's groin and rubbed the growing lump in his pants "… and you seem to be enjoying."

"Its 'cause you're doing such things to me…" the blonde trailed off unable to speak since Roy released his restrained erection and was pumping it with his hand.

"I need you Ed. I can barely think straight with you dressed like this... so cute…"

The black-haired man knelled and took Ed's whole member on his mouth while his hands were working on the teen's pants.

"AH!" Ed cried and bucked his hips against that skilled mouth. The pleasure given by Roy was so rather incredible that the teenager thought that was going to see stars.

Roy was quite good at blowjobs and the teen wondered from where such ability came from. The speed increased and Ed felt week on his knees.

"Hold on." Roy stopped and took off the blonde's pants and boxes. "Turn around."

"W-what?" the teen felt confused by the sudden absence on his cock but obeyed and turned his back to the colonel placing his hands on the locker in front of him. The older man unzipped his pants and stroked his own length.

"I love you Ed." Roy whispered and licked the teen's ear shell while rubbing his red hard cock against Ed's tight ass.

"W-wait… lube…" Ed moaned and pleaded. Roy was quite big and painful without lube.

"Lube? Oh, okay." Roy was so turned on that he almost forgot this detail. The older man left the blonde and harshly opened his locker. He found out an old bottle of lube and quickly came back to his expecting lover.

"Pervert… you have a bottle of lube wherever you are."

Ed watched the older man sliding his hand with a generously amount of the slick substance on his length. When finished, Roy came and pressed against the smaller body again.

"When I have a delicious boyfriend like you, better get prepared don't you think?"

He kissed the back of Ed's neck and made the teenager shiver. Roy grinned and took the excess of lube on his hands rubbing gently Ed's lovely entrance. The blonde hissed and turned his head to look at him. They kissed and Ed was panting in expectation. The older man held his throbbing length and used his legs to open Ed's thighs, his other arm holding the teen on place.

He placed the tip of his cock on Ed's tight entrance and pushed forward. His lover showed some resistance, but Roy was patient and waited for the blonde get used to the feeling.

"Ouch!" Ed arched his back and felt his knees faltering "C-can't stand anymore…"

"We're only halfway on it." the raven man held the smaller body "Open your legs and let me support you."

The blonde moaned and let the older man adjust himself easing the weight on his legs. Roy grabbed Ed's chin and turned the blonde to a passionate kiss, just a distraction to thrust to the end. The blonde trembled and cried. When the older man felt the pressure easing, he started to move in and out in a slow pace.

"Ah… R-Roy!" Ed cried and moved his hips following Roy's rhythm.

"I got you…" Roy whispered on Ed's ear and his other hand started to pump the blonde's length "So tight Ed…"

After several thrusts, Roy increased the pace. They panted and moaned almost together in an animalistic way. He gripped both hands on the blonde's hips and started to thrust harder. The blonde grabbed his own cock to rub it in order to reach the climax.

"Roy! I'm gonna…Ah!" Ed warned.

"Are you… going to come? Me too… let's do it together…" the raven man said almost breathlessly.

The boy felt his muscles contracting and came hard spilling his fluids on the floor. With a hoarsely groan Roy came a few thrusts later.

The two lovers collapsed bonelessly on the floor, Ed on Roy's lap tightly wrapped by the raven man's strong arms. They were enjoying the aftershocks together, when suddenly a third voice echoed from the locker behind them. It was mostly a groan, a very noisy one.

Roy stood and helped his little lover. Ed put his pants on and transmuted his automail in a sharp blade while Roy got his pirotex gloves. The two approached carefully the suspect locker and the older man kicked the door to open it. Breathless and with soiled pants was the Master Sergeant Kain Fuery seated on the locker's floor holding his manhood. He stared at the couple in a blissful haze.

"Shit! What are you doing here?" the blonde yelled.

"S-sorry sir… the guys locked me here a-after the ceremony… I was waiting for h-help but felt asleep…" the small man babbled and put his appendage back to his pants while rising from the floor.

"Who did it?"

Roy was wondering if he should fry them together or one by one.

"S-sorry sir, they got me when I was distracted."

The man was sweating cold.

"So… when did you awake?" the teen blushed, after all he only had shared his intimacy with Roy.

"I think that is obvious Fullmetal. Sergeant you can go now and don't talk about this with anyone, am I clear?" Roy ordered.

"Y-yes sir!" the man saluted and got out from the locker. Quickly as he could he headed directly to the exit.

"Sergeant, one more question." The colonel smirked "Did you like my performance?"

Fuery stared at him blankly and then smiled shyly "Very energetic and vigorous sir. You really are what they say about you... with your permission, I would like to repeat the experience someday."

Roy chuckled and glanced at the furious blonde by his side.

"I'll think about it." the colonel grinned mused.

"E-excuse me sir!" Fuery left the room.

"I'll kill ya!"

Ed yelled. He was so pissed off.

"Come on Ed, you liked it. At least the poor Kain had some fun." Roy smirked.

"I don't want peeps watching us doing THAT!"

The teen was about to kick the colonel's ass when he felt pain on his lower regions... he forgot that he'd just got a sore ass.

"Ouch!"

"Don't forget that you're MY lover. The others can watch but I won't share you with them. Besides, you're so sexy using uniform that I couldn't resist. Blame yourself."

"Is it my FAULT?" the blonde yelled.

"Yes it is," Roy smirked "It was so good... should we try again?" the black-haired man approached hopefuly the blonde and pulled him to his arms.

"Bastard, you're like a dog in heat."

The blonde scowled.

"Awf! Awf!"

Roy kissed fondly the blonde.

"Piss off Mustang! My ass is sore!" Ed pushed away the taller man and with an awkward march he headed to the exit.

"C'mon Ed, let's try again! Perhaps nurse outfit? What about maid?"

The black-haired man followed his lover through the Headquarters corridors. After that day, some rumors surged inside of the military. They've found out Kain Fuery 'locked' inside of lockers so many times in a week that their inspection became a official procedure.

**The end.**

**P.S.:** Sorry Ed, but I'm already sharing your intimacy with another peeps around the world. XD


End file.
